A Wild Goosechase
by oathkeeper2u
Summary: Stan Shunpike gets the night of his life when an unexpected visitor boards the bus. Lol, OOC. Reviews, please! I need opinions here.


No, I don't own Stan Shunpike (As much as I'd like to) or the Harry Potter franchise but I do own Katie Williams. So don't steal her, bishes.

This is kind of an odd idea I made up. I think they didn't show enough Stan and the Knight Bus in the movies, so I put my weird imagination together and TA-DA. Instant one-shot. I've already got another one planned, so PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT.

* * *

Katie Williams was lost.

She had been sent on a wild goose chase by the minister to find the cause of a "disturbance" in a Muggle neighborhood. Well, there was no disturbance, or cause, and what made things worse was that she couldn't apparate because of the floo monitoring. Even if she was an auror, they weren't allowing anyone to use it at the present time.

She sighed, brushing her long brown hair back, the chilly night air making her shiver. Sitting on the sidewalk while desperately trying to think of a way out of there, the distant sound of honking interrupted her thoughts. Out of nowhere, a triple-decker purple bus screeched to a halt in front of her.

A lanky man who looked around her age wearing what looked to be a conductor's uniform matching the color of the bus leaned against the side of the door, looking bored. His clothes were donned in a bit of a shabby way, a way which most teenagers their age would wear it. Yawning he held up a notecard and read aloud, "Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard." He then gestured to his name tag, "My name is Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor for this evening."

He then put the notecard down and looked straight ahead, expecting to see someone waiting to get in. Seeing no one, the conductor looked down at Katie, his bored look turning into a puzzled one.

"'Scuse me, Miss. Mind tellin' me whatchoo doin' down there?" he asked in a tone that was much different then when he was reading off the notecard. It was dark, and she hoped he couldn't tell exactly _who_ she was. The last thing she needed was to be spotted riding a bus for hitchhikers. Then again, she _did_ need a ride.

"I...uh..sat down because of..the cold." Katie murmured, taking the extended hand and getting to her feet in sort of a daze. Getting a closer looked at him, she noticed he had blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and definitely looked nineteen or so, like her. Even though he did look a bit shabby, she didn't really care at the moment. What she really cared about was getting in there before she froze to death.

Smiling slightly and avoiding his eyes she hopped into the bus, looking around in curiosity. There was a line of beds that seemed a bit crooked, but they all looked empty at the moment. She gazed up at a bright crystal chandelier in awe, and took note of the other levels as well. It was certainly an odd sight, but good nonetheless.

Feeling Stan's eyes on her, she heard him start to say something but was cut off by a yell from the second floor. Rolling his eyes, Stan yelled back up at the impatient person.

"Oh, for pity's sake, keep your 'ead on woncha, Dung? This ain't a restraunt! Wot do I look like, a waiter?"

Katie was sure she heard a faint 'Yes' from upstairs but kept silent. She wanted to ask Stan when they were leaving, but instead fell backwards onto one of the rolling beds. Apparently a swift tap on the glass from Stan sent the driver, Ernie rolling.

Poor Katie was NOT used to riding in buses, especially ones going over 80 miles per hour on a busy street. Desperately gripping the edge of the bed in a panic, she stared at Stan in amazement at how calm he could be while being in a bus like this.

He seemed to be studying her again, then finally pointed to her. "You look familiar.. What did you say your name was again?"

Even though she had never said her name, the auror answered, "Katherine. Katherine Williams." she felt the bed roll to the side as Ernie took a sharp turn, maneuvering through cars skillfully. She also noticed a shrunken head with dreadlocks hanging next to the review mirror. Startled, she also heard it talking in what seemed to be a Jamaican accent. "Call me Katie." she said after focusing her gaze back on Stan.

Stan looked dumbstruck. "Katherine Williams?! The Auror?! Bloody 'ell what in Merlin's name are you doin' 'ere?" he exclaimed, his eyes wide. An auror on HIS bus? It was almost too good to be true. Not to mention one who was easy on the eyes.

Sighing, the green-eyed auror answered, "Dear old Fudge sent me on a fake mission. Sometimes I think he sends me off just to get his-" she suddenly lurched off the bed and was thrown into Stan by a sudden slam on the breaks by Ernie. She could hear the shrunken head laughing maniacally in the backround.

After a few seconds she realized what was happening and lifted her face from his chest and realized he was holding her for support. Embarrassed and pink in the face, she backed up, only getting a concerned but sort of amused look from Stan. "You awright?"

Katie nodded and sat back on the bed, still dazed and a bit dizzy. She could even hear that annoying shrunken head singing "Stanley and Katie sitting on the bus K-I" but stopped when a venomous look from Stan was thrown at him.

Shaking his head Stan took out a copy of _The Daily Prophet _and began reading distractedly. Katie's eyes locked onto the haunting picture of Sirius Black, his gauntly face sending shivers down her spine.

Stan noticed her uneasiness and glanced up at her. "Any news on 'im?" he asked in a hushed tone, but Katie shook her head grimly. It was the only breakout the prison ever had. And that was saying something. What with more than a hundred dementors guarding it, it was hard to believe Sirius Black had escaped, mass murderer or not.

Stan sighed and focused his attention back on the newspaper. Katie was still trying to hold onto the bed without falling, occasionally turning to look at the window to see where they were going. She also realized she had not told Stan where she wanted to go. Not even given the time to open her mouth, Katie was once again thrown across the bus and into Stan, (who had thankfully dropped his newspaper and caught her) but this time by a more violent lurch. And when she looked out the window, she saw they were on a cold, dark road. Most of the stores looking abandoned or even haunted. The bus had completely stopped, this time not intentionally.

"Why we stopped, Ernie?" asked the head impatiently. Ernie looked back at Stan and shrugged, looking confused.

"Couldn'ta broke down. Never had before." said Stan as he peered outside, raising an eyebrow at the heavily frosted windows. He didn't remember it being _that_ cold.

Katie froze. The air felt heavier than before, and a lot _colder_. That could only mean one thing.

"The Dementors.." she said barely above a whisper, still gripping Stan's arm from when she was thrown off the bed.

Stan didn't seem to hear her at first. "Wha?" She couldn't have said Dementors, because those were all the way in Azkaban.. Right?

Katie didn't answer, instead she took out her wand and headed to the other side of the bus, looking through the windows to see if her assumption was correct.

She didn't need to check. In another instant she heard a scream from the head and everything seemed to go in slow motion. When she turned around Stan was on the ground, a Dementor swooping over him. Just feeling its' presence sent terrifying memories through her head, but she couldn't let them get to her. So this wasn't a fake mission after all..

Her wand pointed, she didn't need to think twice about happy memories, she needed to save Stan!

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

A white, ghostlike stallion descended from the tip of her wand and galloped across the train, whinnying and snorting angrily until it reached the Dementors. Rearing back, Katie felt the bus shake as the white light spread through, making her shield her eyes.

After a few moments she opened them and looked around, then seeing Stan, she ran over to him in a panic. He looked just as dazed as she did when she first crashed into him, only a lot paler.

"Wh-wha..." he stammered and pointed to the spot where the Dementor had been, his blue eyes wide. He noticed Katie knelt by him and almost yelped, still shaken. Katie knew how he felt, Dementors could make anyone lose their heads.

"HOLY SHIT MAN!" bellowed the shrunken head as Ernie shakily got up from his position hiding behind the chair, adjusting his thick-rimmed glasses.

The auror felt bad about scaring Stan so bad. After all he was pretty young, it had probably been only a few years ago that he had finished school. She helped him to his feet and was surprised by the awestruck look he had focused on her.

"Y-you saved me life.." he said, still shaking a bit. Katie nodded slowly, it was her job to save his life. After all she was an auror. It was her duty to get rid of evil creatures and protect the innocent. Though something told her she would have saved him anyways, whether it was her job or not.

"Of course. I couldn't just let you get your soul sucked out." she said blatantly.

The bus was moving again, and Katie could see the Leaky Cauldron not to far away. Motioning to Ernie to pull over, she smiled at Stan and gave him a swift pat on the cheek before heading for the door. He still looked bewildered, and now slightly dumbstruck.

"It was a pleasure riding with you, gents."

* * *

Welp. That's about it. Again, I do have a sequel already in progress, but I need YOUR OPINION. 


End file.
